Alec Guinness
Alec Guinness he is considered one of the most beloved and influential actors of the 20th Century. His best known for playing Jedi Master Ben Kenobi in the Star Wars franchise. Career Alec's initial screen role was as Pip's friend "Herbert Pocket" in Great Expectations (1946), which was adapted to the screen from the novel by Charles Dickens. Next came Oliver Twist (1948) and then a series of Ealing studio comedies that included the internationally popular Kind Hearts and Coronets (1949), in which Alec played the eight heirs to a dukedom; The Lavender Hill Mob (1951), with Alec as the mousy clerk turned bank robber; The Man in the White Suit (1951), with him as the chemist who invents a fabric that will never wear out; and The Captain's Paradise (1953), in which he played a lovable bigamist. Other famous films are The Bridge on the River Kwai (1957), for which he won the Academy Award for best actor; Lawrence of Arabia (1962), in which he played "Prince Feisal," and possibly his most famous and screen appearance: Star Wars (1977), in which he played "Ben Kenobi." Later on, there was also Little Dorrit (1987), in which he played "William Dorrit." In 1980, he won a special Academy Award for memorable film performances. Alec also wrote dramatizations (The Brothers Karamazov and Great Expectations) and a film script of The Horse's Mouth and coauthored the play Yahoo (1976), in which he played the role of "Jonathan Swift." Filmography A Foreign Field (1993) - Amos Kafka (1991) - The Chief Clerk A Handful of Dust (1988) - Mr. Todd Little Dorrit (1988) - William Dorrit A Passage to India (1984) - Professor Godbhole Edwin (1984) (TV) .... Sir Fennimore Truscott Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) - Obi-Wan Kenobi Lovesick (1983) - Sigmund Freud Little Lord Fauntleroy (1980) - Earl of Dorincourt Raise the Titanic (1980) - John Bigalow Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) .... Obi-Wan Kenobi Star Wars (1977) - Ben Obi-Wan Kenobi Murder by Death (1976) - Jamesir Bensonmum Hitler: The Last Ten Days (1973) - Adolf Hitler Scrooge (1970) - Jacob Marley's Ghost Cromwell (1970) - King Charles I Twelfth Night (1969) (TV) - Malvolio The Comedians (1967) - Major Jones The Quiller Memorandum (1966) - Pol Hotel Paradiso (1966) - Benedict Boniface Doctor Zhivago(1965) - Gen. Yevgraf Zhivago Situation Hopeless... But Not Serious (1965) - Wilhelm Frick The Fall of the Roman Empire (1964) - Marcus Aurelius Lawrence of Arabia (1962) - Prince Feisal H.M.S. Defiant (1962) - Capt. Crawford A Majority of One (1961) - Koichi Asano Tunes of Glory (1960) - Maj. Jock Sinclair, D.S.O., M.M. The Scapegoat (1959) - John Barratt/Jacques De Gue Our Man in Havana (1959) - Jim Wormold The Horse's Mouth (1958) - Gulley Jimson The Bridge on the River Kwai (1957) - Col. Nicholson The Swan (1956) - Prince Albert The Ladykillers (1955) - Professor Marcus The Prisoner (1955) - The Cardinal To Paris with Love (1955) - Col. Sir Edgar Fraser Father Brown (1954) - Father Brown The Captain's Paradise (1953) - Capt. Henry St. James Malta Story (1953) - Flight Lt. Peter Ross The Card (1952) - Edward Henry 'Denry' Machin The Man in the White Suit (1951) - Sidney Stratton The Lavender Hill Mob (1951) - Henry Holland The Mudlark (1950) - Benjamin Disraeli Last Holiday (1950) - George Bird A Run for Your Money (1949) - Whimple Kind Hearts and Coronets (1949) - Duke Etherel & various Oliver Twist (1948) - Fagin Great Expectations (1946) - Herbert Pocket Category:Actors Category:Best Actor Oscar